Soul Requiem
by ChainedRavens
Summary: Fanfic for a friend. Lots of fighting and YAOI... and OCs


Tomix treaded across the once beautiful open meadow. The entirety of the grassy plain had been stained crimson from the blood of a thousand warriors. It was a period of time that was known as "The Soul Requiem". The treading man looked down at his hands, the purple threads coiling and glowing around his arms, ending in a long spike that dangled from his hand. The sun was setting across the land known as The Maw of Misguidance. Several shades of reds and oranges danced across the sky in a flurry of colors. Tomix turned up his nose in dis-satisfaction. Everywhere he looked, there were the bodies of warriors strewn across the land. The horrendous stench of stale blood made Tomix, the strongest of the Soul Weavers recoil in disgust.

The Soul Weavers...Tomix's old guild. He'd missed them since they were all consumed by darkness and became Weavers of Chaos. That was just after the era of the Soul Requiem had reared its ugly head and sent glooms of darkness and destruction throughout the world. Now, warriors of different cultures, styles, and disciplines from all the edges of the world must fight for survival and honor. It had been about three years and Tomix had done much more than his fair share of fighting. His trek to Seethe's Cove had been a long and tiresome one, and it wasn't very peaceful. Mercenaries and thieves prowl the lands looking for weary and vulnerable victims. He stopped suddenly, feeling an ever so slight change in the wind. The threads began to emanate a neon purple glow. He looked down and nodded to them. "Yes, I know. I felt it too." He mumbled. There was a strong gust, blowing his white hair about and causing him to clench his amber yellow eyes shut.

"Show yourself." He commanded to the nothingness that surrounded him. The bodies were silent, the flies stopped buzzing, and the trees had ceased their rustling. He opened his eyes to see a man wielding a staff and clad in a cloak as black as onyx. He looked to be young and had eyes like the pitch black night. His staff looked to have the head of a bird at the end, and in its mouth, a bright yellow stone.

"All alone?" He taunted with a mischievous grin. Tomix looked down at the thread with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" He answered, looking up at the man with a coy smile. The mage's staff glowed and sent a ball of flames hurtling towards Tomix. He'd rolled just in time to avoid being caught by the attack. There was a loud hissing sound as the thread unlatched from his arms and flowed to the ground. Quickly, he got up and began running in a circle around the mage, who cackled with vigor.

"Are you planning to make me dizzy?" He laughed once more. Tomix ignored the mage, mumbling to himself. "Stitch, cross, thread…" He repeated to himself. Suddenly, Tomix stopped in front of the man, staring him dead in the eye. "Stitch!" Tomix yelled. He lowered himself and jumped, flipping over the man and landing behind him. The mage realized he couldn't move and instantly began to struggle, only managing to tighten the binds. "Cross!"

As he struggled, Tomix smiled, lowering his voice to a mere whisper. "Thread." The thread whipped tight, crushing his opponent and dismissing him to black dust. They quickly retracted and reattached themselves to his arms. He continued walking to his destination, an ominous smirk plastered on his face.

As he approached the stone walls of Omana, the guards immediately drew their pikes and blocked the entrance.

"Who goes there!?" They demanded. The threads were shaking and vibrating in place, wanting to be freed to dispel the pestering nuisance. He held his arm to keep them in place. Before he could say his name, a man clad in silver armor stepped forward, his long blonde hair flowing in the wind.

"Dimitte me provideant…" He said to them. Tomix had immediately picked up that the language was Latin, but he had no Idea what the man had said. The blonde soldier stood in front of Tomix, his hand outstretched.

"Welcome traveler, my name is Siegfried. And you are?" Tomix hesitated, but decided that if he had the top guard on his side, making it through this town would be that much easier. He took the soldiers hand and gladly shook it.

"My name is Tomix."

"How nice to make your acquaintance, Tomix." He bowed and gave Tomix a charming smile. Tomix returned his smile. "Mind if I ask where you're headed?" Siegfried asked as he folded his arms. "I am headed to Seethe's Cove." He answered. Siegfried's eyes shot open. "The 'Cave of Untold Riches'?" He asked in shock.

"Yes. That's it."

"What ever for?"

"Does the promise of 'Untold riches to he and his crew that makes it to the cave and defeats the dragon' not intrigue you?" Tomix asked. Siegfried chuckled.

"Maybe just a little. Where will you be staying? The sun is starting to set." Siegfried asked as he motioned Tomix into the town and followed him.

"I planned to find a cheap room at an inn, if possible." Tomix said as he watched the streets of Omana Town. Its residents were turning in for the night and extinguishing their lanterns, creating darkness in the streets.

"Nonsense! Come, you will stay in my room tonight!"

"No thank you. I'd much rather not." Tomix said as he uncomfortably walked away.

"Come on! It'll save your coin for the next town over. I insist." Siegfried put his arm on Tomix's shoulder. He sighed, knowing the blonde wasn't letting the matter go and agreed.

"Fine… I'll stay in your room. But only for the night." Tomix informed him.

"Of course, and not a moment longer. I'll let you be on your way." Tomix followed Siegfried to his home as the two of them prepared to turn in for the night.


End file.
